If only you knew the truth
by virgoschild
Summary: Weiss meets someone new. But when he is questioned by Vaughn will he tell the whole truth?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, none of the characters are mine. I just like to manipulate them to play out some of my twisted fantasies ;) AN: This is Weiss/Sark slash. If you don't like that sorta thing, DON'T BOTHER READING! However, if you do read it, please review it! Thanks  
  
ALSO! I would just like to say thanks to Kitty for putting up with my twisted ideas and really being the 'inspiration' to write this! In all honesty, I just wrote it to spite you but I still love ya Kitty! And thanks to Hope for reading it before I put it up. and picking up on my stupid mistake *rolls eyes*  
  
Vaughn walked into Weiss' office, where Eric sat playing with his yo-yo.  
  
"You seem happy today" Vaughn muttered, noticing the grin plastered across his friends' face. "What's up?" "Oh... nothing really. I just met someone." "You met someone? That's great! What she like?" Weiss paused for a moment before continuing. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful!" "Good looking?" "Damn hot! Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes and a sexy British accent. Amazing!" "Wow! Are you telling me that you may actually be in love?" "Nah! I doubt she's the 'loving' type." "What makes you say that bout her?" "Dunno... just an impression I got." "So. What's her name?" "Erm... Sarah..." "How long you known her?" "Met last Friday night." "And...?" "And what?" "You know... what's she like..." "In bed?" Weiss finished for his friend. "Yeah? Is she good in bed?" Weiss paused again. "Fantastic! The best lay I've gotten in...forever!" "Damn! I'm going to have to meet this gal! She sounds like what you need! When can I see her?" "Oh... not for a while I suspect. She left yesterday on a business trip. Not sure when she's going to be back." "Oh well! We'll have dinner at my place when she does... sound cool with you?" "Yea... cool." "So, where'd ya meet her?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ...Weiss' flashback to meeting...  
  
'It was a Friday night and I had had a long week and need to get out. I went down to my local night club to have a few drinks and un-wind. After my second or third, I noticed this guy sitting across the bar. He was in an all black suit and amazingly good-looking. You know... occasionally you'll be walking down the street see a guy and go "hmm... he's good looking" but this guy was amazing! Anyway, I was about to order another drink when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to see this guy standing behind me. He asked me if he could sit next to me. So... we got talking and I don't know whether it was his beautiful blue eyes, his sexy accent or the amazing way he smelt, but I found myself giving him my cell phone number.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh... we met at a club. I was sitting having a drink and she asked me to dance. It sort of led from there and I ended up giving her my number."  
  
"Hmm. You'll have to finish telling me later! I've got a meeting with Kendell! We gotta talk later. Wanna go out to lunch somewhere?" "Yeah, sure. Sounds good. See ya back here when you're done."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Vaughn and Weiss sat down at the restaurant table. "So" Vaughn started. "Tell me the rest..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'That Sunday, I was sitting on my couch watching TV. when my cell phone rang. I was expecting it to be you, so I didn't even bother checking the number. But I soon realised it was actually... Sark. We talked for a while, then he asked me if I wanted to see him that night for dinner. I accepted and half an hour later he picked me up in his wonderful black Mercedes SLK convertible. We went to a little Italian restaurant and had a wonderful meal. It was quite hard to tell that he is actually a wanted terrorist. He's nice. Normal even. After dinner, I didn't know whether to ask him back to my place or not. So I waited to see what he wanted to do. We arrived at my place, and I asked if he wanted to come up. He apologised and said he had to be somewhere in the morning. I said alright and was just about to exit the car when he called me. I turned around and he grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and kissed the air out of me...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well. She called me a few days later and asked me if I wanted to go to dinner. We did so, and it was fantastic. Unfortunately, afterwards when I asked her back to my place she said she couldn't 'cause she had an early meeting." "Hey! What about the fantastic sex?" "I'm getting to that part!" "Hurry up!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'The following Friday, I got another call on my cell from Sark. It had been 5 days since I had last heard from him, and I was worried that maybe I had done something wrong or maybe something had happened to him. However, he apologised and said that he had been in Russia all week but had missed me terribly and wanted to see me right away. He arrived at my apartment soon after with a little bag in his hand. Before he had even fully walked in the door he threw his arms around my neck and began to kiss me again. God Vaughn! That man has the most amazing mouth! It's like fire, but ice at the same time... When he pulled away, he asked me if I wanted to fuck. He just said it. In those exact dirty words. And the scary thing is... I said yes.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She called me and apologised as it had been several days. After discussing it for a while, we decided my place was best and she soon arrived. When she did, we sat on the couch and kissed for hours and hours on end. However, I was scared that that was all it was going to be. Then, suddenly, she reached for the belt on my pants and whispered in my ear something along the lines of doing me there and then..." "God! If I had a girl like that... wait! Just keep going!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'He took me to the bedroom and began kissing me again as he undressed me. After he had gotten me down to my boxers he threw me onto the bed and climbed on top. Lying on me, we started kissing yet again as he rubbed his hands sensually up and down my body. Slowly he slid his way down my body till he reached my boxers and took them with him. I couldn't believe that I was actually getting hard... because of another guy. I know I'm not gay but something about this guy just...gets me so hot.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She took me into my bedroom threw me onto the bed and began to do a little strip tease for me. I've never had a gal do that for me before... unless I had paid of course so that was something different! She then undid my pants, pulled down my boxers and proceeded to go down on me... without me having to ask!" "Shit! This sounds to good to be true! Go on."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'He ran his fingers up and down me making me grow harder and harder my the second. Then, he suddenly stoped. But only for a moment so as that his mouth could replace his fingers upon me. He licked and sucked me continuously... he had obviously done this before from the way he seemed to know every little part that would make me jump and beg for more. Just as he knew I was about to come, he lightly ran his finger over my balls and sucked harder and faster till I came...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hmm... what else happened? After she had done giving me the most amazing head ever, she leaned over and grabbed a condom from her bag, put it on me and then straddled me." "So. Was it only once?" "I'll get to that..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'After he sat up again and spat out my come, I started to worry. I had never even considered what would happen if it came to this, and I was worried that if he wanted me to return the favour I would not be able to do it as well as he had done for me. However I was slightly relieved when he told me to turn over and relax. There was a noise of rustling foil in the background and I got a feeling in my stomach which warned me what was about to happen. But did I care? No. In some strange way I wanted this. To know what it felt like. And who better a person to try it with? He lay his chest against my back and kissed the side of my neck to try and relax me. Then, he sat back up and entered me in one quick thrust. It was the most incredible pain I have ever felt in my life but for some reason I seemed to like it as well. He thrust into me harder and harder, each time moaning louder and louder. Finally, he came screaming my name into the quite night.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, we did do it some 5 times that night. She's truly amazing! Wants to try all different sorts of things!" "Damn! How come you get the hot sex loving gal? Tell me she has some single friends who are like her and would be interested?" "I don't know Vaughn. I'll have to ask." Weiss laughed. "What's so damn funny?" 'If only he knew the truth!' Weiss thought. But he didn't have the heart to tell his best friend that he was currently screwing his enemy. So he shrugged it off. "Nothing Mike. Nothing at all."  
  
The end. for know I guess ( 


	2. New beginnings

New beginnings  
  
AN: I want to dedicate this story to Shel. Thanks for forcing me to write a sequel! I would laugh is lynx, honda or bunni ever read this... so I guess I should dedicate this to them as well! He he! Only because they keep me sooo amused! Whom else do I want to thank...? Hmmm... Kitty for being so supportive to me, Ape for, well, being an ape! (and you better read this one damnit!), Jenny hurting my right hand and generally being a bitch (we still love her though) and of course Tess for filling my mind with sick thoughts all the time and making me slap myself constantly! A special thanks to Hope for once again putting up with me! What would we do without you!? So thanks guys!  
  
Disclaimer- However unfortunate it might be, these characters are not mine *sigh* though I do enjoy manipulating them to play out my twisted fantasies!  
  
AN: This is as previously stated a sequel. Please read the previous one! Also, take a look at my other pieces... AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ( Thanks.  
  
Last time we saw them, Weiss was telling Vaughn about his new girlfriend. However, Weiss never told Vaughn that he is actually in a homosexual relationship... with Sark! And so the story begins...  
  
"Hey Vaughn" Weiss called out to his best friend. It was good to see him looking happy again. After Sydney died, he went into such a depressed state and was finally coming good again. However, this was not so good for Weiss because now that Vaughn was feeling better he would begin to ask more and more questions about Weiss' girlfriend. "Hey Weiss. How are you?" "Mmmm... tired" Weiss mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "You?" "Really good." Vaughn laughed at his friend. "Someone was up late last night eh?" Weiss mumbled something and yawned. Truth was that in fact he had been up all night... fucking his 'girlfriend'. Not something he wanted to think too much about while he was at work let alone with his best friend! "How'd ya figure?" "Well, not only have you yawned five times since we started talking but you have had this grin plastered across your face all day... just how much did you get last night?" Weiss looked at his friend and slightly blushed. 'Shit!' he thought to himself. 'I've known Mike for nearly ten years and we have been through everything together. Why is it that this time I can't tell him what is really going on?' Seeing that Eric wasn't going to answer, Mike continued on. "So when am I going to meet her?" Weiss shifted around, avoiding eye contact with his friend. "Ehm... soon I guess. Why?" "Just wondering. How 'bout this weekend?" Weiss looked at Mike and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. "I don't know Mike..." "Come on Weiss! You can't keep me away from her for forever! I would, after all, like to meet the girl who is making my best friend so damn happy!" Eric shuddered at the mention of 'girl'. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up (no pun intended!). He had a few options. Firstly, he could just tell Mike that they broke up and try to hide his smile. Or he could break up with Sark. Or he could try not to look too happy after a night of hot sex... that or stop having sex with Sark completely... 'NO!' Eric's mind shouted at him. 'No way is the last option going to work. You're going to have to face this one!' "Friday should be ok. I'll check with her tonight and if there are any problems I'll call you." Mike had a look of satisfaction as he walked away. 'Damn that man!' Weiss thought.  
  
******* Sark's penthouse *********  
  
Eric walked in the front door of Sark's penthouse only to find him lying practically naked under the gentle hands of Gretel, his massage therapist. Weiss walked closer, trying not to wake him and enjoying the little, almost purring, sounds he was making. Gretel realised that things were about to get... weird... so she stepped away from Sark and let Weiss take over. "You know," Eric whispered sensually in Sark's ear. "you're very lucky that I don't get jealous easily!" Hearing Eric's voice, Sark rolled over and, dragging Weiss' body on top of his own, began to kiss him. He ran his hands up and down Weiss' body until they were both breathing heavily. Eric, using more determination than he thought he had, pulled himself off a very annoyed Sark. "Looks like you missed me." Weiss laughed and kissed him one more time. "Mmm yes I did. How was your day?" "Survivable. Yours?" Sark looked at Weiss who returned his stare. Of course he knew how his day was. The bastard was so rich he didn't have to work. Occasionally he was called upon for a hit or to scare the shit out of someone, but generally speaking he would lounge around all day is his mansion drinking expensive wine. "Oh. Another one of those days eh?" Sark just smiled as sweetly as someone like Sark can smile. Sometimes Weiss wondered why he with Sark. He was a cold heartless man who was not incapable of ever loving another human being. On the other hand, the sex was...well... fantastic! That upset Weiss most of all. That he had been reduced to a relationship based on hot sex. He sighed quietly and sat down on the bench next to Sark. "What's wrong?" Sark whispered into Eric's ear as he started to run his fingernails along the zipper of his pants. "Nothing. Just thinking. I have something to ask..." "What?" "Vaughn has wanted to meet... well... I haven't exactly been honest with him. He thinks I have..." "A girlfriend?" Sark interrupted. "Yeah. He wants to meet this Friday and I want to open with him but I don't want to loose a friend over this. Let alone a job!" Weiss turned away from Sark and walked over to the window. Sark went over and stood next to him. Weiss sighed. There was never intimacy between them unless they were fucking like rabbits... and that was never very intimate either. "Don't worry" Sark finally said, breaking the un-easy silence. "I can fix it." He then walked over to the phone, dialed a number and then waited for an answer. Eric stood in almost awe as Sark began to talk very quickly in what sounded something like Mexican. After a few moments, he put the phone down, walked over to Weiss and kissed him. "All fixed." He whispered.  
  
THAT FRIDAY  
  
Walking into the office, Eric remembered the night before. Sark had come home late (considering he barely left the house) and presented Eric with three tablets. He had told him that if he crushed them in put them in Vaughn's drink that evening it would knock him out so much that he wouldn't be able to remember much the next morning. Weiss was a little worried about this. He loved what he had with Sark and didn't want to give it up, but he also loved his job... and his friend. Sighing, knocked on Vaughn's office door. He was sitting behind his desk looking worried as usual. Weiss waved a silent hello as soon as his friend looked up. "Looking forward to tonight?" Vaughn said with a smile as he invited his friend to sit. "Yeah. Of course." "Is 8 still ok with you?" "Yes, but Sarah said that she's going to have to come at around 10 cause she has a dinner-do with her boss." "That's cool. Where do you wanna go? I heard about this new club Concrete Asylum. Sounds... different. What ya say?" Weiss just sort of shrugged. At that point, Jack walked into the room and told Vaughn that he was needed urgently. "Weiss, have to go. We'll talk later though ok. Lunch?" "Yep." Weiss called out to Vaughn as he ran after Jack.  
  
That night  
  
Weiss was shaking. Uncontrollably shaking. Almost like he was having a seizure. Never in his life had he been so afraid. Sure, this guy had been through many life-threatening experiences but this seemed to be the worst. Almost as if on cue, Mike came strolling into the club in his leather jacket. He looked hot and Weiss nearly slapped himself for having such a thought about his friend. "Hey." Mike said sitting next to Weiss who seemed to have stopped shaking long enough to wave hello. "Hey" Weiss replied quickly. 'Pull yourself together' he said to himself. "How are you?" "Alright, you?" "Fine. Want a drink?" "Yeah, that would be great thanks. I'll have whatever you think looks good." With that, Eric walked off. He approached the bar and ordered two cocktails that were an interesting purple colour. On his walk back to where Mike was sitting, he carefully sprinkled the pre-crushed drug into one of the glasses. He handed this one to Mike who nodded his appreciation and then sat down. Many hours passed and Eric was anxious. Not only did he want to know where Sark was, but also he wasn't sure if the drugs had effected him enough yet. Almost as if he could read his lovers mind, that same moment Sark walked in through the doors. He was wearing tight jeans, white button up shirt that was partially see-through and a leather jacket. Weiss couldn't help but almost drool over him. 'Here goes nothing' he whispered to himself before excusing himself and making his way through the crowd. Sark saw him coming closer and as soon as he was in reach, he grabbed his boyfriend pulling him into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "Hey" he whispered, grabbing Weiss' ass. Eric slapped his hand away and lead him to where Mike was waiting. As he saw the happy 'couple' approach, his mouth nearly hit the floor. "Mike... this is..." "You're a fag?" "No..." Eric began before Sark cut in. "No, he's not, he just likes the sex." Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. Mike was so out of it he had no clue who Sark was. This was good because the last time Sark and Vaughn had meet they tried to kill each other. Mike stuck out his hand to meet Sark's. "Nice to finally meet the wo...erh... person who is giving my friend so much pleasure." His words were slightly slurred but still comprehendible. "Anyone want drinks?" Sark offered standing up. After getting the orders correct over the loud music, Sark headed off to get the drinks. An awkward silence fell over Weiss and Vaughn, neither knowing what to say to the other... When the bartender put the drinks in front of him, he quickly pulled out a small plastic container from his pocket and emptied the contents into Weiss drink then proceeded back to the table.  
  
The hours seemed to pass so quickly and the next time Weiss looked at his watch it was 2am. At the thought of it being so late/early he yawned. Picking up on his obvious tiredness, Sark put his hand on Weiss thigh and said "It's getting late. Maybe we should continue this back at my place?" Once everyone agreed, they piled into a cab and went off to Sark's penthouse. Once inside, Sark went into his kitchen to make coffee while Weiss showed Vaughn around. They sat in Sark's living room and spoke only briefly before the phone rang. Sark excused himself to take it. Weiss and Vaughn sat next to each other hating the tension that was present. However, rather oddly, from this unavoidable awkwardness came a conversation, which changed their views of each other dramatically. They spoke about how Mike had really been doing, what it was like to be in Eric's position... and work was never once mentioned which was a major relief to them both. Almost as randomly as this conversation had started, it all too soon ended and they were left sitting there alone staring at the wall. But what truly shocked Weiss was when Mike stood up, walked over to him and... kissed him.  
  
As soon as he had realised what he had done, Mike pulled away and turned a funny shade of red. However, Weiss wasn't feeling so bad about the situation and soon he had his friend pressed against his lover's bedroom wall taking off his clothes. Breathing heavily they continued to strip each other and kiss madly. It was like some feeling, some hormone had just been released in them that had not been present before. Finally, Eric lay Michael down on the bed and moved his hands up and down his body. Mike was purring at the sensations his friend was creating and was eager to try anything that Eric suggested. They explored each others bodies, touching, feeling, learning...  
  
... in a room at the other end of the penthouse, Sark sat there in almost orgasmic bliss watching the newly found fuck-buddies explore. Groaning, he put his hand down to run his fingers through the hair of the blonde who was giving him head. So amused he was of how the situation had turned out. This was exactly what he had hoped would happen when he first approached Weiss.  
  
The next morning, Eric awoke expecting to see Sark lying next to him, but was shocked and amazed when it was in fact his best friend. The reaction was even worse from a recovering Vaughn when he woke to see Weiss sitting there with his jaw on the ground. They quickly parted to their separate homes and did not speak of what may or may not have happened. When they arrived, separately, to work later on, the receptionists said that there was a package for them. They went into Vaughn's office and opened it. It was a VCR tape with a note on the front; 'Enjoy ~S'  
  
Weiss locked the office door and shut the blinds as Vaughn put the tape into his VCR player. As they sat there a familiar face appeared on the screen and delivered a message... 'Dearest friends, was so amused and shocked by your little display in my home last night that I couldn't help but film it. Just letting you know, this isn't the only copy but I thought it was only right to give you the courtesy of viewing your first night together since neither of you will remember it. If at any stage I ever need anything, and you are not willing to co-operate I will use this tape against you. Oh. And one more thing. Congratulations. You'll make a lovely couple...'  
  
THE END 


End file.
